1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a telecommunications node (e.g., STP) and a method capable of (1) receiving a direct address SCCP message (2) transforming the direct address SCCP message into a global title address SCCP message and (3) routing the global title address SCCP message.
2. Description of Related Art
The following abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to in the ensuing description of the prior art and the preferred embodiment of the present invention.    AIN Advanced Intelligent Network    CdPA Called Party Address    CgPA Calling Party Address    DPC Destination Point Code    GT Global Title    GTA Global Title Address    GTT Global Title Translation    HLR Home Location Register    IN Intelligent Network    MSC Mobile Switching Center    MTP Message Transfer Part    OPC Originating Point Code    RI Routing Indicator    SCCP SS7 Signalling Connection Control Point    SCP Service Control Point    SP Signalling Point    SS7 Signaling System No. 7    SSN Subsystem Number    STP Signalling Transfer Point    TCAP Transaction Capabilities Application Part
Today many carriers in the telecommunication field have older network elements (e.g., legacy SPs) which have a direct addressing capability but do not have the newer GTT capability. The older network elements that do not have the GTT capability have a limited ability to interact with newer network elements that require GTT. As such, a solution is needed that enables these older network elements a way to interact with the newer network elements that do have the GTT capability in a cost-effective way, i.e., without requiring expensive software development and upgrades on their older network elements which are approaching end of life. This problem and other problems are solved by the present invention.